Moonlight
by SnowAngel
Summary: This fic is based on 'Miss Saigon', the broadway show that's closing down. =( It's romantically sad. R&R! Thanx!


~*~ Hey people! This story is based on Miss Saigon', the broadway show that's closing down. =( I saw it yesterday with Lea Salonga as Kim and I got inspired.   
  
Official Disclaimer  
Ok, we know that Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me and the story of Miss Saigon' doesn't belong to me either. Enjoy! ~*~  


  
Chapter One~ Moonlight  


It was another hot and humid night in the rundown city. Darien sat staring out the window. He felt unusually restless nowadays. It was clear that this place couldn't be saved and he was just waiting, biding his time until the aircrafts would come and take him and his fellow soldiers home. Now he felt as though something was missing in his life...  
With a sigh of exasperation, Darien stood. _I gotta do something. I can't just sit here..._he thought, running his fingers through his dark hair. He started pacing.  
All of a sudden the door burst open. Darien started and quickly pulled out his gun. He lowered it once he saw who it was. Jesus Christ, don't do that Andrew! It's called   
Darien's battle comrade laughed. Sorry about that, Darien. It's just...the guys and I were getting restless...  
I know what you mean, Darien said wryly.  
Yeah, so we decided to go out and have some fun, Andrew said, winking knowingly at Darien, who shook his head and grinned. Wanna come?  
Darien thought it over. _I usually don't like doing stuff like this but...Ah what the hell. It's better than doing nothing! _Yeah, sure.  
Andrew grinned. That's the spirit! Let's let it all out tonight!  
  


~Across town...~  
  


Serena modestly put up her hair in two pigtails with buns, then adjusted her long, white gown so it covered her shoulders and legs. The women saw this and laughed.  
Look, the new one's got class! they teased. Serena blushed, but didn't reply.  
One of the bar-girls - the leader - approached her. Hey, new girl. What's your name?  
she replied, smiling a little.  
I'm Amara. Is this your first time? Serena blushed and nodded. Don't worry, it's not that bad. Amara eyed Serena's appearance. Now if you wanna make money we gotta do some minor adjustments to how you look right now...Michelle come here and help me. Another nice-looking girl came over.  
Quickly they adjusted the gown so it hung accenting Serena's figure. Then they applied some make-up to her face, bringing out her wide, sapphire eyes.  
There you go! Now you'll definitely attract some attention, Amara said satisfactorily.  
Thank you... Serena said gratefully. _I feel so awkward...but I must do this or I'll starve. Mother, give me courage for what I'm about to do...  
_Come on, Serena. It's time, Amara said, pulling her to the door.  
  
Let's go in here, Darien said, stopping in front of a bar called Moonlight'.  
Why this one? There's a better bar down the street, Andrew said.  
I don't know. I feel like I have to go in this one...  
Andrew stared at him, then laughed. Whatever, man. If you wanna go in this bar, by all means let's go. Right, guys? He looked at the other soldiers. They shrugged. It was all the same to them.  
They entered and sat at a table near the small stage.  
Geez, this place is cheap. Whatever possessed you to come here? Andrew asked, looking around him.  
I don't know... Darien had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen tonight in this bar.  
Whatcha guys want? a pretty, brown-haired girl asked them.  
Beers for all of us, Andrew said.  
Okay. Just a moment, she said and walked to the bar. One of the soldiers, Ned, watched her go, practically drooling. Darien saw this and laughed.  
Close your mouth, Ned, before flies go in it, he teased. Ned glared as everyone laughed.  
The girl came back with the drinks and Ned just stared at her.  
Is there going to be entertainment? Darien asked, noticing the stage.  
Yes. We got a new girl who'll perform tonight, the brunette said, noticing Ned's stares. Just then, music started to play. Ned stood.  
Wanna dance? he asked, his eyes never leaving the girl's face.  
Sure. My name's Molly. How about you?  
I'm Ned.  
That said, the rest of the table looked on, amused, as the couple started dancing.  
Do you think he's gonna...you know...buy a night with her? Andrew asked.  
Probably. I mean look at him! Darien replied, smirking.  
The lights on the stage lit up. All eyes turned to it. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a girl no older than seventeen. Darien's breath caught in his throat.  
_In the midst of this corrupted city I have found an angel, _Darien thought as he stared at her.  
Indeed she looked like an angel, her blonde hair long reaching down to her knees, her bright, sapphire eyes lit up the room. Her pale, white skin seemed to glow and Darien knew it would be silky and soft to the touch. To confirm his belief of her being an angel, she started to sing. Her angelic voice pierced the rowdy bar and everyone quieted down to listen.  
  


I am moonlight,  
Lighting the darkness of the night,  
Waiting for the sun...  
  


The sad song went on, and Darien thought it was out of place in a bar like this. In fact, the angel didn't belong here either.  
Oh my God, Andrew who's that? he breathed, not taking his eyes off of her.   
Andrew looked over and snickered. Ned's not the only one tonight... He quieted after Darien gave him a piercing glare. I dunno Darien. I'll ask around.  
He got up and started asking people if they knew who she was. He had the intention of buying a night with her for Darien, since he was so interested. He asked everyone and they all said that all they knew about her was that she was the new girl.  
Finally, he approached a tough-looking bar-girl talking to another blue-haired bar-girl. Excuse me, but do you know who that girl singing is?  
The tough-looking girl with short hair stared at him. Yeah, I know. Why do you wanna know?  
Just wanted to know her name, Andrew said, fidgeting under her piercing gaze.  
All of a sudden she smiled. It's Serena. You interested in her?  
Andrew loosened up when he saw her smile. Nah, it's my friend over there. She looked over to where he pointed. The one with the black hair.   
Amara saw him staring at Serena intently, his mouth slightly open. She laughed. I see...Well, since she's new, the price is high... She leaned over and whispered it in Andrew's ear.  
WHAT? You gotta be kidding! Amara shrugged. Andrew looked back at Darien. _Well...he's been through a lot. He deserves a break. Besides, I never saw him so hung up on a bar-girl before. _He sighed. _The things I do for him..._ Alright...here's the money. He handed it to her.   
Thanks. Once she's done performing, you can claim her.  
Andrew went back to Darien a little downcast. Darien shifted his gaze to him briefly before gawking at the angel again. Well? Did you find out?  
Yeah. Her name's Serena. She's the new girl. He sighed.  
Darien frowned and looked back at his friend. Hey, what's wrong?  
I just emptied my wallet, Andrew said grimly.  
What? You got a girl? Darien asked, smirking.  
Yeah. For you.  
Darien's jaw dropped. You didn't have to do that...Who's the girl that's so expensive?  
Andrew nodded to the girl on stage that just finished her performance. Your angel over there.  
The crowd erupted in applause as she stepped down from the stage. It seemed that they liked her song though it didn't belong. Darien just stared at Andrew in shock.  
  
The guys at the table laughed.   
Well, go to her!  
Have some fun!  
You gotta tell us all about it later!  
Darien stood. Uh, thanks Andrew... he said awkwardly.  
Andrew tried not to laugh.   
  
Serena smiled a little at the applauding crowd. _They liked it! I'm so happy...Thank you Mother for giving me courage to sing in front of them and keeping my voice steady and strong. _She descended the stairs from the stage and stepped onto the dance floor. A man came up to her.  
Uh, hi, Serena said uncertainly. Her heartbeat quickened when she looked at him. _Oh my, he's handsome! _  
From the looks of it, he was a soldier. The loose shirt and pants couldn't disguise the rippling muscles beneath it. Serena blushed as she thought an unclean thought. Hastily, she looked at his face. Her eyes widened when she saw how darkly handsome his features were. His dark blue eyes brought out the blackness of his hair. Those eyes were very much like her own. They pierced her very being and she was held spellbound.  
Hello. Umm... How was he going to tell her his friend just bought her for him? Darien just stared at his angel. She looked even more beautiful up close.  
Just then, Amara approached them, seeing they weren't getting anywhere. Serena, this is your customer. Help him enjoy his stay here, she said meaningfully.  
Serena's eyes widened a little bit, then she put on a serene and indifferent face. _Don't be scared...it won't be that bad... _she tried to reassure herself. Well then... I'm Serena. Wanna dance?  
Darien nodded and took her in his arms. A saxophone began to play a slow song. They started dancing.   
I'm Darien, he told her. _Jesus, she's so innocent and young...  
_Darien...I like that name... she said doubtfully, trying to do her job. I like you, Darien.  
Darien broke away, cursing. _She's so young and naive! Dammit, Andrew...  
_Amara approached them again. What's the matter? You don't like her?  
Oh yes, I do, Darien said quickly, trying to save Serena's job.  
I like him, too, Serena said quietly.   
Then take her away, Amara said, walking back to the bar.  
Darien looked desperately around him. He looked at Andrew and the guys. They just waved him to go on.  
Don't say anything. Just follow me, Serena told him quietly. She took him out of the bar to a nearby building where she lived. She led him to her room, which only consisted of a bed, a table, and a small window overlooking the city.   
It was warm and cool at the same time that night.  


  
  



End file.
